Los
by Lily Carroll
Summary: As sombras da abadia às vezes ocultam aquilo que mais nos assombra. Aquilo que se aproxima quando estamos sozinhos. E são o medo e o despespero que assolam a mente e o espírito de Tala Yuri Ivanov. E ele quer vencer. ALERTA: YAOI e DARK LEMON.


(Com o Cd Reise Reise do Rammetein no repeat)  
**Tala: **Estou com maus pressentimentos...  
**Lily:** Olá! Pessoal essa é minha primeira fanfic lemon!  
**Tala:** Está explicado meu mau pressentimento...  
**Spencer:** Vou me arrepender de perguntar... Mas quem está na fic?  
**Lily:** O Tala !  
**Tala:** O QUÊ!  
**Spencer:** O.o com quem?  
**Lily:** Com o Boris!  
(Tala com um olhar assassino em direção a Lily)  
**Spencer:** Sua primeira fic lemon é um DARK lemon! Espera até o Bryam ver isso...  
**Lily:** Ops... tem razão (sentindo o olhar assassino de Tala). Então hora dos avisos: Esta fic contém **lemon** (sexo), **pedofilia** e **yaoi**, se você não gosta, não leia e não me venha com reclamações depois... Beyblade não me pertence e caso fosse ... Bem... Creio que o Boris teria ainda mais motivos para ser odiado na série... IT'S SHOW TIME!

* * *

**Los  
****Por Lily Carroll**

* * *

E todas as noites os carneiros são contados.

Um para cada medo e pesadelo que desejo afastar.

Em noites sem lua, onde fantasmas arranham a porta e sangue escorre como mel de suas bocas, eu continuo a contar os carneiros e repelir os pequenos espectros da abadia.

Brancos. Ossudos. Amedrontados.

E todas as noites as súplicas se multiplicam na multidão de olhos baços e assustados. Os pequenos fantasmas.

E todas as noites eu luto para não me tornar um deles.

Meus passos ecoam pôr corredores infinitos de dor e loucura. Mas sei que nada é infinito. Nada é eterno. Nem a cura, nem a dor.

Estou exausto e faminto, mas continuo firme até a sala de Boris. Expectativa e medo deixam meus pensamentos ainda mais confusos junto ao desejo de voltar para meu alojamento e me esconder. Mas o bom senso faz com que eu siga em frente. O medo de castigos e repreensões me faz seguir adiante.

Seria um menino mau, que seria castigado e iria para o inferno.

Mas aqui é meu inferno e estou a caminho de me ajoelhar ao meu demônio.

Caminho em meio às sombras, onde Boris Balcov me aguarda e eu sei o que estar por vir.

Eu sou seu favorito. Seu melhor soldado. Tenho que ser cruel e temido. Literalmente o bicho papão que assombra as criancinhas. Escarnecer o nome dos perdedores. Nada menos que perfeito. Na destruição e conquista.

Ser Tala Yuri Ivanov, o capitão do time campeão de Beyblade da Biovolt. Mestre do Bit Wolborg, o lobo de gelo.

Mas na verdade, nesse momento, não passo de um menino assustado e orgulhoso demais para admitir isso.

Até os carneiros tem medo quando estão sozinhos, dizem.

Agora apenas vejo lixo em minha vida e me esforço para permanece impassível diante do que estar por vir, deixar qualquer pensamento inútil de fuga esquecido no percurso até o escritório do diretor da abadia.

Em noites como essa eu gostaria de estar morto. De ter morrido com o papai e mamãe.

Mas eu não estou morto, e estou à caminho de mais um teste, uma brincadeira sádica, para me quebrar. Domesticar. Estilhaçar.

Deus, se eu não tivesse orgulho e inteligência correria imediatamente para o portão e fugiria para as ruas frias de Moscou e deitaria em meia a neve e esperaria a morte chegar. Fria e confortante. Escura.

Chega de idéias estúpidas. Aqui estou. Parado em frente à porta da sala do diretor.

Respiro devagar tentando acalmar meu coração. Não posso voltar.

_Toc. Toc._

"Entre". Uma voz fria responde, fecho meus olhos e entro no meu quarto de pesadelos costurados.

Numa mesa no centro da sala espaçosa, Boris me aguarda. Sua aparência reflete exatamente sua personalidade austera e sádica, os cabelos rigorosamente penteados para traz ressaltam sua testa. Seu rosto sempre tem uma expressão dura, mas quando ele sorri seu rosto ganha um ar assustador e maníaco.

Pronto para nos devorar e cuspir.

Ele não dá sinais de estar ciente de minha presença, apenas continua a digitar no laptop a sua frente. Pastas e arquivos dividem espaço na mesa numa ordem simétrica.

"Senhor". Meu tom é serio enquanto permaneço em pé a sua frente.

"Ivanov. Relatório". Ele pergunta em seu tom autoritário sem desviar os olhos da tela a sua frente.

"Os times A e B tiveram um pequeno avanço, mas ainda estão abaixo da media geral. No time D há um garoto promissor. Ian Dimitrovks, nove anos. Sugiro um acompanhamento em seus progressos. Poderá ser integrado no projeto em pouco tempo". Informo de maneira precisa. Ian realmente possui um controle admirável com os prototípicos utilizados nos teste. Com um olhar distante e vazio, o garoto de cabelos azuis, não comenta sobre a própria família e se mantêm afastado das demais crianças.

"Sim. E quanto aquele outro garoto? Spencer?".

"Os resultados práticos de sua beyblade _Seaborg_ são excelentes, senhor". A fome me deixa zonzo e com dor de cabeça, mas respondo as questões com voz calma e impessoal. É isso que ele espera de mim. Obediência e respeito.

"Ótimo". Ele faz umas anotações e entre as pilhas de documentos retira uma pasta fina e começa a folheá-la antes de continuar. "Logo teremos um novo membro em nossa abadia. Esta sendo transferido de uma instituição de São Petersburgo. Bryam Kuznetsov. Deverá chegar na próxima Quarta. Receba-o e mostre os alojamentos".

Que ótimo. Mais demônios para chorar no inferno.

"Sim senhor". Hesito por um segundo, mas logo a oração soa pela sala. "Algo mais?" O medo volta a crescer, era a pergunta que ele aguardava.

Finalmente seu olhar se encontra com o meu, um calafrio corre pelo meu corpo enquanto mordo o interior da minha boca me impedindo de gritar e correr.

Ele não diz nada, antes de se levantar e caminhar lentamente até minha frente. Seus passos macios contra o tapete vermelho e negro que cobre o chão da sala. Um predador estudando sua presa. Que clichê.

"Seu controle é admirável. Cumprindo sua promessa Ivanov?Está se tornado um espelho que nada reflete?"

Permaneço imóvel. Tento manter minha máscara de gelo quando sinto suas mãos tocando meu rosto, acariciando meus lábios e minha bochecha. Sinto nojo da minha pele como se ele estivesse-a sujando com seus dedos, corrompendo-a.

Sua boca logo está sobre a minha, dominadora e faminta. Por um segundo prendo a respiração. Deixo meus braços quietos, segurando a vontade de empurrar o velho diretor para longe de mim.

Boris chupa meus lábios, enquanto sua língua toma minha boca. Invadindo. Provando. Dominando-me.

Respiro com dificuldade, e o aperto fica mais forte. Violento. O diretor da abadia deixa seus dedos passarem pelo meu cabelo me puxando e sujeitando a ele. Mas eu não ofereço resistência e apenas deixa-o continuar.

Dentes machucam meus lábios e um gosto metálico se mistura a sua saliva. Mas eu me recuso a deixar escapar algum som da minha garganta.

Ele afasta o rosto do meu, sem parar, contudo, o aperto em meus cabelos. Eu mantenho o mesmo olhar firme, como se nada houvesse acontecido.

"Bom, Tala. Sem emoções. Até quando você resiste?" Ele pergunta antes de se inclinar e passar seus dentes pelo meu pescoço, marcando.

_Por favor, não o deixe sentir meu coração._

Uma de suas mãos deixa meus cabelos e abaixa o zíper da minha roupa. O som do pequeno fecho me assusta. Involuntariamente meus braços se movem até o corpo do velho para empurrá-lo, mas um puxão firme em minha cabeça faz com que eu os abaixe novamente.

"Menos um ponto Tala". Engulo em seco e encaro o vazio a minha frente. Ele solta meus cabelos e tenta abrir meu cinto. Tenho que manter a cabeça fria se quiser que isso acabe logo.

Minhas blusas são puxadas com força. Ele as joga sobre o chão acarpetado e começa a soltar o meu cinto que logo vai ao chão. O ar frio toca meu peito arrancando arrepios de minha pele desprotegida. Minhas calças então perigosamente soltas sem o cinto e ameaçam cair a qualquer instante. O olhar avaliador de Boris me faz sentir fraco e insignificante, mas ele não deve saber disso. Para meu próprio bem.

"Lindo. Como gelo". Boris murmura antes de beijar e morder meu ombro. Suas palavras não me arrancam nenhuma reação, enquanto seus dentes machucam minha carne. Novas marcas se juntam às antigas ainda não cicatrizadas.

As unhas mesmo curtas deixam marcas pelas minhas costas. Rastros vermelhos e quentes. Dor pura e simples. Mas eu não grito.

Sinto quase orgulhoso de mim, mas sei que as coisas não são fáceis...

Seus dedos tocam meus mamilos, beliscando e acariciando. Me provocando.

_Oh Deus... Odeio essa parte._

Ele começa a beijar minha barriga em movimentos lentos, quase agradáveis. Tentado me persuadir. Me agradar.

Mas não é esse seu desejo. È tudo parte do teste.

Tento não deixar que minha mente se focalize em sua língua brincando comigo, me excitando, e sim no desconforto causada pela fome. Tento normalizar minha respiração. Eu não quero que ele vença.

Isso parece aborrecê-lo.

Seus dentes prendem meu mamilo. Seguro a respiração e aperto a mandíbula evitando que qualquer clamor escape da minha garganta.

A dor se espalha e sinto o liquido quente escorrer devagar.

Sangue.

Essa combinação o agrada. Dor e sangue. Mas ainda falta sua dupla favorita. Lagrimas e suplicas.

"Eu deveria lhe dar os parabéns, Tala... está indo muito bem até agora". Ele diz enquanto sua mão desce ate meu ventre. "Seu autocontrole chega a me impressionar. Mas você sabe que estamos começando não é?"

Sim, eu sei. Suas mãos chegam até meu órgão e ele começa a me afagar sobre a calça folgada. Minhas unhas apertam e machucam a palma de minhas mãos.

_Controle-se, Tala. Controle-se..._

Ele me toca cuidadosamente, acariciando o interior das minhas coxas. Torturando e provocando. Eu não consigo controlar isso. Meu estômago vazio se contrai, sangue e luxuria tomam a minhas veias. Não posso fraquejar. Eu não posso.

Fecho meu olhos. Ele vai fazer logo.

Sem aviso seus braços me envolvem e sou erguido até a mesa.

"Ótimo Tala. Quase perfeito. Quase gelo". Boris me empurra contra a mesa. Minha cabeça bate contra a superfície de madeira, papéis e documentos se espalham em desordem ao meu redor. Sinto minha calça ser puxada e se juntar com o resto das minhas roupas.

Encaro o teto pôr uns instantes. Tento não pensar em nada, nenhum pensamento agradável ou qualquer alivio. É inútil qualquer linha de pensamento.

Morte. Fuga. Orgulho.

Ou mesmo milagre.

Já passei por isso antes e sei que nenhum pensamento vai aliviar o que estou sentindo. Já pensei em tudo. Todos os milagres possíveis. Ajuda, libertação... Um meteoro ou um monstro gigante vir e destruir tudo. Nada vai me ajudar agora.

Resta-me esperar e torcer para vencer.

Seus dedos tocam minhas coxas novamente, apertando minha carne. Ouço sua respiração ficar mais forte. Minhas pernas são afastadas lentamente. O velho bastardo que brincar comigo.

Ele se inclina sobre mim, ficando de frente ao meu rosto, sorrindo maldosamente antes de me beijar novamente, tirando meu ar. Esse sorriso doentio me acompanha em cada pesadelo.

Viro meu rosto e tento respirar quando, sem aviso ele enfia seus dedos em minha boca.

"Sabe o que fazer. É melhor para você". Sua voz é baixa e cheia de satisfação.

Deslizo minha língua por seus dedos, umedecendo-os ao máximo. Ele gosta disso. E estou contente que não precisei chupar outras coisas hoje.

"Talvez eu devesse descontar pontos sobre isso... sabe, sua resistência seria melhor testada sem essa ajuda." Eu paro no instante em que ele termina a frase e viro o rosto tentando não deixar que veja minha expressão irritada. Eu não esperava por isso.

Seus dedos úmidos tocando meu rosto. As lagrimas que eu tanto luto para segurar dançam pelos meus olhos.

"Perdendo a calma? Estava indo tão bem..." Ele ronrona e sem esperar uma resposta e sinto empurrar os dedos em mim. Ofego e volto a fechar os olhos.

Ele movimenta os dedos devagar, eu contenho meu corpo ao máximo, impedindo-o de torcer-se ou arquejar. Sei que qualquer movimento fará isso pior.

Mesmo contra minha vontade meu corpo responde a isso. Mas eu não posso perder o controle.

Esse é objetivo de tudo. Autocontrole. Não importa ao que eu esteja sendo sujeitado. Humilhação. Dor. Vergonha. Nada deve existir. Nada disso pode sobreviver aos testes de Boris.

Mas eu não quero nada disso. Eu queria ser uma criança normal. Não um soldado. Pior essa boneca de consolo imunda que luta para não gritar e chorar. Deus... Porque eu tenho que passar por isso? Eu fui um menino mau quando estava com o papai e a mamãe? Eu mereço isso? Por que Deus. Por quê?

_Perda de tempo. Você nunca responde._

Boris retira lentamente seus dedos de mim. Suspiro baixo ao senti-lo se aproximando, se posicionando. Ele não nunca é gentil.

Em um empurrão rápido e forte ele se força dentro de mim. Rasgando. Um grito angustiante escapa da minha boca e ecoa pela sala.

"Ainda não pode controlar a dor, não é Ivanov?" Realmente não. A dor inicial sempre parece mais forte a cada novo estupro e sempre ouço meus clamores iniciais contra as suas investidas.

O diretor começa a se movimentar, sempre rude, me forçando ao máximo.

Outro grito agudo soa pela sala junto ao riso de satisfação de Boris enquanto ele segura minhas pernas e as coloca sobre seus ombros.

Tento normalizar minha respiração, mas a cada estocada sinto como se estivesse sendo partido ao meio.

Ele ofega e murmura palavras que não me preocupo em ouvir, preocupado em segurar as minhas lágrimas.

Sinto uma de suas mãos deslizar por minha perna até chegar em meu membro. Um gemido curto sai de minha garganta. Seus dedos deslizam pela minha carne, estimulando, fazendo o sangue amargo da luxúria obscurecer meus pensamentos. Reúno forças para não me entregar a seu joguinho.

Um movimento mais forte me faz arquear o corpo, enquanto sua mão livre se aloja na minha cintura, me puxando ainda mais de encontro a ele.

"Deus..." murmuro baixo sentindo o liquido viscoso escorrer do meu membro, estimulado pelos toques de Boris. Ele passa o polegar num ponto que faz qualquer vontade me abandonar.

"Você gosta disso? Está aprendendo a amar a dor e a humilhação para vencer, minha querida criança?". Sua voz tem uma satisfação inegável. Satisfação da dominação.

Mas como ele esta enganado.

"Não... senhor". Abro meus olhos e o encaro seu rosto com aquele brilho maníaco.

"Não?" Ele pergunta e suas unhas puxam minha carne, mas eu não desvio o olhar.

"Eu não amo nada. Nem dor, desolação... esse maldito lugar... ou você... eu vou vencer... eu me tornarei o melhor e mais forte..."

Sua expressão perde um pouco da convicção, mas ele não pára com a dor.

"Nada? Creio que você esta sendo presunçoso. Você parece que ainda ama algo Tala. Me diga... o que você ama?"

"Sim... você me conhece bem". Não posso deixar de sorrir para ele. Um riso sem alegria. "Eu amo a mim mesmo... e a vitória."

Ele aperta meu membro e sua mão se move com rapidez e força. Um zumbido toma meus ouvidos. Ele está aborrecido agora.

Seu rosto se fecha e uma dor aguda me atinge. Seus movimentos estão mais violentos e suas unhas me ferem, meu próprio órgão dói, implorando por alivio.

"Não brinque comigo criança". Seu tom é cheio de sarcasmo e autoridade. Mas eu não me deixo intimidar.

"E você... não me subestime..." Um tapa atinge meu rosto e eu me calo, sentindo a dor se espalhar, mas isso não me importa. Ele perdeu.

Ele continua a me penetrar e ferir. Ele não tem mais a satisfação. Ele não tem mais o controle.

Boris se enterra em mim, tentado tirar toda humilhação possível nesses momentos finais. Sinto seu corpo tremer e seu sêmen escorrer dentro de mim. Seu peso sobre mim me coloca ainda mais desconfortável do que a umidade pegajosa que cobre meu corpo.

Ele fica assim por um segundo. Estudando meu rosto.

"Terminou?". Digo simplesmente, o som de minha voz fria chega a me assustar.

Sem uma palavra ele se afasta e começa a repor sua roupa.

Tentando ignorar a dor forço meu corpo a se erguer da mesa e procuro primeiro minhas calças. Minhas blusas estão espalhadas pela sala e começo a vesti-las.

"Seus testes com a nova versão da Wolborg começam amanha, compareça ao stadium 7". Seu tom voltou a ser profissional, como se ele nunca tivesse levantado daquela mesa, como se os gemidos, a dor e a felicidade doentia que tomava seu rosto até poucos instantes nunca houvessem ocorrido.

Como se tudo não passasse de um sussurro de loucura que rastejou pelos meus sentidos.

"Sim senhor. Posso me retirar?". Respondo com o mesmo tom impessoal de antes e aguardo a resposta sem demonstrar dor ou desconforto.

"Pode ir". Eu me viro e caminho até a porta, mas antes que eu estenda a mão para abri-la uma pergunta afiada corta o ar.

"O quê você faz com sua dor, Tala?" Pisco por um instante, deixando meu cérebro absolver a pergunta, sua última cartada da noite. Penso por um instante, me recusando deixar que minha vitória fugir por causa de uma questão filosófica.

"Eu transformo a dor em verdade, senhor." E sem esperar por uma replica, abro a porta em direção ao corredor escuro. As sombras parecem sussurrar pela minha aparente vitória.

Caminho devagar e com dificuldade em direção ao meu alojamento. Um sentimento de abandono e tristeza toma meu coração.

Não. Meu coração ainda não se tornou gelo. Não completamente.

Volto pelos mesmos caminhos escuros, me preparando para contar novos carneirinhos essa noite.

**FIM**

* * *

(Lily escondida dentro de um armário)  
**Tala:** LILY CARROLL! NÃO ADIANTA SE ESCONDER! EU VOU MATÁ-LA!  
**Spencer:** Ela já está morta... ela é um zumbi...  
**Ian:** Agora eu terei medo toda vez que ela ouvir uma musica do Rammestein...  
**(Lily sussurrando) -**Bem... na verdade a fic ficou mais leve do que eu queria... mas foi divertido escrevê-la... Valeu Dana, sua revisão ficou legal e tentarei não cometer tantos erros de português na próxima... Annelise e Bad essa fic é para vocês!  
**Bryam: **O QUE É ISSO! CARROLL! ISSO É COISA SUA! EU VOU CORTAR VOCÊ!  
**Lily:** Acho que o Bryam leu a minha fic... Bem... Comentários, reviews e dúvidas serão bem vindos!

* * *


End file.
